pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsey Blackstone
'Lindsey Marÿke Blackstone '(born '''Lindsey Marÿke Somerville '''on February 26, 1989, age 27) is a singer and songwriter who lives in Pengville, Fipper City. She is married to Squire Blackstone, and they got married in 2012. They have two twin pookies named MacKenzie and Gracie, both aged 3. Backstory Lindsey grew up in a religious and middle class household with two brothers named John and Bruce and one sister named Ellie. Her parents were both teachers at Onceworth Elementary. Lindsey's mother, Betsey, believed praying would help her get through hard times. As a pookie, Lindsey's father, Lawrence, would make enough money just in time to get her a big stuffed toy every Christmas. Lawrence secretly worked in a jam factory and wasn't making a lot of money. Lindsey's igloo was very small. Her family could only afford a small one-story house with two rooms. Sometimes Lindsey and her siblings had to sleep on the floor. Her family was starting to become poor, and as a result, Lindsey and her siblings went to a cheap Pre-K. At age 5, Lindsey finally went to a school. She attended Onceworth Elementary School from grades 1-5. She started to attend band classes in 4th grade. In band, she would go on exclusive tours and perform for other schools. She graduated from elementary school in 2000, and then started to attend Rocky Way High. During towards the end of Lindsey's 9th grade year, Onceworth Elementary was shut down and demolished. And as a result, Lindsey's family started to become poor again, and couldn't afford any more money for her education. Her family then moved to Fandom Central until Lindsey's high school year was finished. She started attending Fandom High School so she could finish 9th grade. She then graduated and moved back to Pengville to start songwriting and singing. It was her passion ever since she was little. During dining at a restaurant, she met her now husband Squire Blackstone, who worked as a waiter there, when he was serving her her food. Lindsey felt attracted to him and began eating at the restaurant Squire was working at regularly. They then began dating a few weeks later and got married in January 2012. As of now, Squire now works part time. Lindsey and Squire then had twin pookies in October 2012, which they named MacKenzie and Gracie. Both are aged 2. Lindsey's discography Electric Love (2010) '''Songs: '''Electronic, Insane, Take Everything (Go on), Lovely Caution, Don't Make Me Over, Beach City, The Hudson River Like a Boss (explict, 2011) '''Songs: '''Epic Backlash, Ages By, Rage, Hello, Half Past 3, Alone And Secluded, Solitary Confinement, Revolver, Scream Queens Like a Boss (clean, 2011) '''Songs: '''Epic Backlash, Ages By, Rage, Hello, Half Past 3, Alone And Secluded, Solitary Confinement, Revolver, Scream Queens Serial Killer (2012) '''Songs: '''Monster, Confession, Speeding Cars, Tripping And Slipping, Losing You, Never Growing Up, Champion Lovers, Legendary, Pretty Little Psycho Glamorous (2013) '''Songs: '''Living In Glitter, Summer, Fashion, Beauty, Prom, The Best Dress, Totally Teen, Sexy In Purple, Pink Wonderland, Imagination, Sunglasses And Lipgloss, Pretty In Pink Ring In The Christmas Cheer (2014) '''Songs: '''Santa Tell Me, Last Christmas, Ring In The Cheer, Ring Your Bells, Red Stripes, Christmas In The City, Modern Holly, Blazing Yule Putting It All Together (2015) '''Songs: '''Her, Puzzle Peices, Parisol Lights, Red Cranberry Candies, California, We'll Be There, Disco Songs, Pink Lamborghini, Go All Night L I N D S E Y (2016) '''Songs: '''The Loud House, Little Alice, I Really Don't Care, Trivia * Her favorite snack is fishsticks with kelp caviar and spring water, as revealed in an interview. * She loves seafood. * She hasn't ate candy since she was a teenager, as she is on a healthy diet. She sometimes eats it though. * Besides singing, she likes cycling, doing yoga, reading and playing sports. She's an excersize girl. * Her favorite season is summer. * She crashed one of DJ Cadence and The Penguin Band's private parties when she was 16. When in an interview, Lindsey said "I was just going through a phase, like, we all were rebels growing up, yanno..?" * She likes floral patterns. Her room is covered in them. * She likes to wear beach-styled clothes at home. * She is close friends with Lucinda Sofia Ephron. Gallery pink.png|Lindsey in May 2005. LindseySig.png|Lindsey's signature. LindseyGiveaway.png|Lindsey's Giveaway, given out at the Music Jam 2015. LindseyFluffiesSelfie.jpg|One of Lindsey's selfies. Category:Penguins Category:TechnologyPookie's fanons Category:Tech's stuff